


Night Tune

by DrSoftie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSoftie/pseuds/DrSoftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, under a street light, there's a beautiful man playing piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Tune

Thomas has never minded pianos placed on streets. He liked music and listened to it very often, even during surgeries, there was a relaxing music playing in the background.

But he didn't have a time to pay attention to people playing music on the streets of London. Doctor's life was busy - his boss has never really liked him, so his shifts were at weird hours. His student loan was almost paid for, but still there were a few months of paying left. Thomas was working hard, trying to get rid of it till the end of the year.

And here he was, walking home from one twelve hours long shift, at one a.m. All he wanted was to go home, fall asleep and not wake before afternoon news. 

It was a brilliant plan and the big comfortable bed waiting for him for him at home seemed more irresistible than ever.

A soft tune disturbed him from his dreaming and Thomas was forced to stop. For a second he was just listening and enjoying the alluring piano melody coming from a corner of a street he was walking along.

When there was a risk of falling asleep in the middle of the street, he opened his eyes and began looking for the piano and it's player.

Only a few street lights were glowing in the darkness of the night and under one of them, he could see a piano and a man sitting on a bench, playing calm georgeous tune. Even the man himself was stunning, Thomas could see it.

He had nice broad shoulders, strong arms and his golden hair were gleaming under the light of the lamp. His whole body was moving a little, as his fingers were dancing on the piano keyboard.

Thomas, like under some spell, approaced the piano player and put a hand on his shoulder. Mr. Georgeous Boy, as Thomas named him, glanced up at him and without stopping playing, he gave him a beautiful smile.

Thomas closed his eyes and kept listening, moving the hand unconsciously up to the man's neck. With his thumb he began stroking the soft skin he found there and let the music drift him away.

His work troubles seemed much smaller, the weight on his shoulders, he was bearing with himself everywhere since the death of Edward Courtenay, fell down and Thomas thought he's floating for a while.

"Are you all right?" Asked him Mr. Georgeous Boy when he stopped playing.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm all right. The---the song you were playing, I know it, but..." Thomas' eyes met ocean blue ones of the pianist. "He's perfect..." Thomas thought for himself.

"River Flows In You. My mom used to play it. Are you sure you're all right?" Mr. Georgeous Boy pulled him down to sit next to him.

"Just a long day. A lots of screaming kids and worried mothers, that kind of day." Thomas was too tired to think about potential danger the man could provide.

"So, you're a doc?" The man flashed him a bright smile and Thomas smiled softly back. "You're very talented." He whispered as Mr. Georgeous Boy took his left hand in both of his hands. 

"You're the only one that thinks so, I reckon." Mr. Georgeous Boy laughed and it was the most beautiful thing Thomas has ever seen. Or at least his tired brain thought so.

"May I take you home?" Mr. Georgeous Boy asked him and Thomas blinked a few times. "But I don't even know your name..." he sighed.

"Jimmy." He smiled "Just Jimmy."

"Jimmy." Thomas tasted the name on his tongue. "I'm Thomas Barrow."

There was no need to shake hands since Jimmy had Thomas' hand clasped in his hands already.

"So, may I take you home?" Jimmy asked again with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes." Thomas couldn't think staight. He was charmed by the man and couldn't resist. Jimmy could be a serial killer, but Thomas didn't care, hand in hand they were walking home, to Thomas' house.

He unlocked his door and let Jimmy take care of the rest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas woke up next morning in his pyjamas and could smell a delicious scent of coffee. Very expensive coffee he received as a Christmas present from his former lover Phillip. Years after they have parted, he kept sending him birthday and Christmas presents. As long as he didn't want to date again, Thomas didn't mind these gifts.

He got up and went to the kitchen, where a pretty man, was sipping his coffee. "Oh."

"Good morning." he pointed at a second cup of coffee "You knew I'll take care of everything."

And Thomas remembered. Actually was very surprised Jimmy was still at his house, not far far away with all Thomas' money.

He sat down on a chair and took the cup of nice hot drink. "Well, aren't you an odd one, Jimmy..." they both smiled at each other and with a possibility of finding out Jimmy's last name, Thomas sipped his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not a native speaker (and I bet you already know it). I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes.  
> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> (I think you know my Tumblr name is wighngotlhval.)


End file.
